


give me the evening to keep you warm

by elbatross



Series: The Becca Collection: A Series of Works to a Friend [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humiliation, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is close to his roommate Erik, and everything's swell. They have movie nights and huddle together in the cold weather, and he never demands what he doesn't need from Erik.</p>
<p>He probably should, but that's risky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me the evening to keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> Reread and edited by the author. I have stockpiles of this kind of stuff sitting on skype and my writing tumblr just waiting to be posted.

He imagined it’s his roommate’s hand in his briefs whenever he got himself off, and it made him feel dirty and desperate.

Charles was twenty years old and ahead of his peers. He drank with the best of them at frat parties for schools he didn’t even attend, worked on his coursework, and then spent his spare time with Erik.

He loved Erik more than anyone else in the world. Erik was twenty four and misanthropic, scoffed at the world from their balcony with a cigarette trapped between his fingers while muttering to himself. His hair was auburn, his eyes indecisive, and his body long and lean and something Charles wanted wound against him every night. The man did odd jobs around town, something Charles suspected was just code for “prostitute” or “drug dealer,” because he never saw him leave the house in more than ripped jeans, a tank, and his leather jacket. Erik didn’t seem to care one way or the other about his work, just that he was free to go and return without having to explain what it was that he did. So Charles kept coffee handy to give to him and let him have it with a smoke, allowed to watch Erik unwind with his second cup on the couch.

Sometimes, if the day had been really rough, Erik let him babble about what he learned that day, huddled in his cardigan with a cup of tea because their heating’s shit and Erik’s been meaning to talk to the land lord about it but never has the time. When it got too cold, they piled all their blankets onto the couch and watched old movies, shoulders touching and their voices low with the lights out.

Charles’s heart always ached when Erik fell asleep on his shoulder, finally at peace, which is contradictory the tattoo that curled around his bicep that stated it wasn’t an option. That was his Erik, a rough man with a seemingly hard life that he picked up off the street at some point and got to know, who works hard to pay his share and keep the fridge stocked. The very same man who once went an entire month without cigarettes to get Charles some watch he’d mentioned once in passing, and the same man who was sure to never return his affections.

That's why Charles settled on old videos he’d found that would ensure Erik would leave and never return if he knew Charles watched them. Erik was at least his age when they were made, a bit more bright eyed and much less toned. It was completely by accident when he first came across them, but a man had to look for porn when his roommate seemingly kept none. Most of them were of Erik getting a blow job, his cock long and thick and tempting, but there was one in particular that had become his favorite. Erik was seated in a chair, much like the one in their living room, but quite a bit nicer, and he beckoned over a brunette boy with floppy hair. The boy looked nothing like Charles, but it was easy enough to pretend as stroked himself while it began.

There was a scene in the middle where Erik stopped teasing and biting at the twink to turn him around and thrust against his ass, the other man mewling and grinding against him. Erik looked utterly bored, the boy seemingly only serving as a means to an end. As Charles shyly reached back behind his balls, he wondered if that would be the look Erik would give to him, if he’d only be a toy were he to ever ask for such a relationship. He wouldn’t be able to bare that, cherishing the quiet time they spent together enough to want it over any chance of sex. The head of his cock caught against the rim, causing Erik to shiver a little. Charles paused the video to reach into his drawer.

The vibrator he pulled from it was small, something he could hide from Erik at a moments notice even while in use were ever brave enough to actually use it. As always, he was hesitant to attempt upon hearing his roommate padding about outside the door. The only problem that arose out of living with Erik was that he tended to need Charles’s attention when it was absolutely dire and never hesitated to pick locks. Sure, he knocked first, but it was even more nerve-wracking for Charles when he came in without being phased. He’d caught him watching porn loads of time, but never this video and never to anything pertaining to himself. He didn’t _need_ to know about this, not if Charles could help it. When Erik's footsteps trailed away, he moved his laptop and lube to the bed and settled in on top of the sheets, pushing down his underwear to free his erection before starting the video again.

The video was paused again as Erik started to slide into the boy, Charles’s own anus tensing as he nervously contemplated attempting penetration this time. What if it hurt too much, or if he made too much noise because it felt too good? He rubbed his fingers against it, employing the technique he always used when jacking himself off: pretend it’s Erik and everything will be fine. Charles coated the tips of his fingers in liquid, trying to coax it into relaxing again. He didn’t notice the door crack open.

By the time he’d restarted the video, he was able to get a finger in, clenching around it when he got too embarrassed at Erik looking at him through the screen. He must have seemed interesting, like coffee during winter or Peter O’Toole in the desert, because their eyes locked as Erik begged him to “take a little more, you pretty thing." "Alright, just give me a moment. You're a little more of a stretch than I'm familiar with," he answered, coating his fingers again and slowly adding a second digit in. Charles was a bit more relaxed with the new sensations, pressing his perinium with his thumb and rubbing slow circles. Erik thrust into his partner even faster now, the headboard hitting the wall as he continued to praise him. "Just like that," the video said, Erik's companion rutting into his fist. "I want you to take more, though. I'd love that." Erik's voice was a smug purr, enough to encourage a spurt of precome to leak from Charles's cock as he ground against the pressure above his hole. His fingers slipped out and he reached for the vibrator to ease it in, clicking it on. Charles laid back and let himself give in, the pulse in him steady and Erik’s pants in his ears. The only thing that could have made it better was Erik there with him, praising him for being such a good and handsome boy.

The door fully opened once Charles was close to orgasm, making him gasp and glance wildly at the door. Erik was in the doorway, half naked and stiff in his boxer briefs. There was a dark wet spot on the front, the cotton the same grey as his narrowed eyes. Charles scrambled to close his laptop and pull the vibrator out, body holding onto it and clenching more. He whimpered, face red as Erik approached. He wanted to cry, or maybe die of embarrassment.

Instead, he was coaxed into an almost uncomfortably wet kiss, mostly made that way from a few tears that managed to slide down his cheeks anyway. It was nearly quiet, all save for Charles’s little sniffles and soft, startled noises, his face cupped delicately in Erik’s hands. They were warm, unlike the rest of his apartment, one sliding down his spine to relax him. He nearly melted under Erik’s touch, a few more tears escaping him along with a bitten off sob. 

“Shhhh.” Erik slicked his fingers in the excess lubricant around Charles’s hole before getting one in, pulling the little toy out and moving it away before lying him down on the bed. He pushed his own underwear off and pressed himself against Charles, gathering both of their cocks into his hand for a few slow strokes. Charles came first, a cry against Erik’s shoulder, digging his fingernails into his side. Erik followed after, just a breath against his neck, and then moved away to grab the tissues off his desk.

They were cleaned up in no time, and nothing was said between them. Erik pulled Charles up by the hand, leading him to the couch while they were both still nude, and gently pushed him to sit. He inserted a DVD into the player and piled the blankets on the couch before joining him, then pulled Charles to curl against his chest. Charles felt warm in that moment, pulled out of some strange loneliness and desperation he’d created for himself.

Erik was his, and had been since he’d brought him home. There’d been no reason to pine or wish so hard for what was his when he’d first spotted him. He didn’t have to give up anything to keep him, not even loving him. For the first time since they moved in together, Charles fell asleep on Erik.


End file.
